borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Aurelia/Quotes
ECHO Recordings Personal Recording "Dear" Sister: Sir Hammerlock: "Hello, "dear" sister. I'm sure that necrotic lump of tissue you call a heart skipped a beat when I opened your condescending message. As PLEASED as I would be to have your emotionless, creature-murdering presence in my home, I must respectfully decline your request to be housed in my mobile surveying platform during your quote-unquote holiday on Pandora. I would be delighted if we never came within a thousand miles of one another. By all means, spend some of mum and dad's blood money on a ticket. By all means, indiscriminately murder the wondrous creatures I came here to study. By all means, get your butlers to carry you around in a palanquin sewed from the skins of crying children! But don't you DARE presume to be worthy of my presence after the DECADES of teasing and torment you put me through! I WANT NOTHING! TO DO! WITH YOU! SINCERELY, SIR HAMMERLOCK!" Aurelia: "Well, I prefer the phrase 'boss ass bitch,' dear brother, but whatever gets you there." Story Mission Dialogue - Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel During Welcome to Helios *"Well, as my butler was eaten alive hours ago I suppose I shall introduce myself. ahem Lady Aurelia Hammerlock, a pleasure." (Introducing herself to Jack.) During Lost Legion Invasion *"Who's that woman? She sounds as if she eats with her hands." (Upon first hearing Zarpedon speak.) * "That alien is exceedingly ostentatious! What is it?" (Asking about the Mysterious Guardian.) *"Moonshot?' Sounds gauche!" (After Jack says they're heading to the Moonshot Cannon.) *laughing "Exciting! What are our chances of survival?" (After Jack explains what the Moonshot Cannon is.) *"Well, aren't you just the sweetest thing? Darling, I'm much too wealthy to die." (After Jack says to watch her step when entering the Moonshot Cylinder) *"Come on then! Giddy up!" (Upon entering the Moonshot Cylinder) *"Terribly sorry, I have a hearing problem when it comes to poor people." (After Jack suggests she stays behind on Helios) *"Aw, you're not tremendously bright, are you, darling? You're certain to die up here." (After Jack suggests that he stays behind on Helios) *"I must warn you, Jack... this is dangerously close to being interesting." (As the Moonshot Container is ready to be fired) *"Lady Hammerlock. I own a planet. It's not a big deal." (Introducing herself to Janey Springs) *"Something about a jamming signal? I was paying effectively zero attention." (Explaining to Janey why she's on Elpis) *"Zarpedon? That's appalling." (When Janey first mentions Zarpedon's name) During Marooned *"Now, why am I shuffling this Deadlift chap off his mortal coil?" (Asking Janey why she wants ''Deadlift dead)'' *"Ah, lovely." (After Janey says Deadlift is a dick) *"Oh, good lord." (After Zarpedon formally introduces herself) *"Darling I'm simply going to kill you for fun. It's not personal, I just bore easily." (After Zarpedon advises she leave Elpis) *"Uh, beg your pardon?" (After Janey suggests being the fuse to open Deadlift's lair) *"Oh, apologies. You've confused me for someone who DOESN'T hire others to experience pain for her. That sounds uncomfortable." (After Janey explains how to be the fuse) *"Well, I was jogging through my turbo-mansion, horribly bored, and it occurred to me that killing hundreds of living things might be amusing! Et voila!" (After Janey asks her what brought her to Elpis) During Systems Jammed *"Ugh, je suis désolé, must've left my papers in my OTHER fabulous coat." (When CU5TM-TP demands entry papers into Concordia) *"Non, you misunderstood me. As a member of the bourgeaisie, I speak MANY languages!" (When CU5TM-TP gives his first ticket) *"Well, that's unfortunate." (After The Meriff stops his elevator) *"Bon soir! I've been asked to say something about... Dahl forces on Hyperion Station?" (Speaking to Roland) *"Tentacles? Imagine that's more up Alistair's alley." (When Lilith mentions tentacles) *"Wow! I must say congratulations on the bosoms! Top notch, they are hilarious!" (Introduction to Moxxi) *"Well, he's asked me to shut down a jamming sign- hahahaha! I'm so sorry, you're breasts are just WONDERFUL! I can't keep a straight face!" (Answering Moxxi's question on what Jack wants) *"Ugh... your door smells like feces with a vomit garnish! Please give me some transmitters so I may relocate myself somewhere with a higher average income!" (Conversation with Crazy Earl) *"A what?" (After Moxxi tells her to sift through turrets to find a relay drive gearbox) *"The signal's coming from... Crisis Scar. May I go back to killing things now, oh chestacular one?" (After activating the transmitters to find the signal jammer) *"Hellooo?" (Entering Moxxi's secret room) *"And she even comes with a change of clothes! That is just rich!" (After Moxxi asks what she's doing in her room) *"That Meriff fellow's locked me in, and if I have to listen to any more blather, I'm liable to open my veins with a diamond-plated razor blade! So!" (After Moxxi demands to know what she wants) *"Of course, darling." (After Moxxi asks her to never mention her slip of accent) During A New Direction *"Hello..." (After Zarpedon fires the Eye of Helios for the first time) *"And how am I to gain entrance to the hovel of halfwits?" (After SC4V-TP stops entrance into Crisis Scar) *"You do realize you're standing in front of a hilariously large door, don't you?" (After SC4V-TP tells her to go to RedBelly's secret entrance) *"Argh! ... Ugh." (Speaking RedBelly's secret access password) *"And so, the jamming signal met its end! C'est si bon!" (After destroying the jamming signal's relays) *"Is that the Meriff I hear?" (After the Meriff mistakenly calls thinking her to be RedBelly) *"Implied violence! Now, my dear, you are speaking my language!" (After Jack says he needs to have a word with the Meriff) *"The elevator's locked, you silly boy." (After meeting Jack in person for the talk with the Meriff) *"We could blackmail him. Sport of kings." (Suggesting Jack should use the recording of the Meriff with Serina to anger CU5TM-TP) *(yawn) "Oh? You're all still talking, are you?" (After the Meriff claims the recording is faked) *"That laser is utterly delightful." (After the Eye of Helios fires for the second time) During Intelligences of the Artificial Persuasion *"I can already tell I'm going to regret this..." (After meeting Pickle) *"Incorrect." (After Pickle states she can't simply walk in and ask for an AI) *"What now? This is usually where I throw jewels at children and have them carry me where I need to go." (After the bridge to Pity's Fall is retracted) *"Afraid?! Oh, ha hahaha, 'afraid'! That's good, very good!" (After Pickle asks if she's afraid of heights) *"Please refrain from giving the baddies advice, there's a good lad." (After Pickle mockingly tells the Bosun to send more men) *"Oh, almost missed these ghastly stenches, locked in my scent-proof turbomansion." (When returning to the methane pumping station after it is turned on) *"I'm here for a military AI, my dear, not a damsel." (After the Skipper asks for rescue) *"As long as I get to kill things, it's all the same to me, darling." (After the Skipper says she knows where to find an AI) *"Perfect!" (After the Skipper tells her to jettison the main engines to shut down the barrier to the Bosun) *"Right, where's that military AI, then?" (After learning the Skipper is an AI) During Let's Build a Robot Army *"Whatever gets you there." (After Felicity announces her new name) *"More than happy to!" (When Felicity says to kill more Torks) *"I care not a jot about your robot army, but I've gotten to kill oodles of things. That's been fun." (When Jack asks about their progress) *"Airborne AND fabulous!" (Using the jump pad to get into the facility) *"Is this true, Jack, or shall I shoot him?" (After Gladstone says he is from Hyperion) *"This looks deadly and expensive and I need one!" (Obtaining the eye for the Constructor) *"Is this the robot in question?" (Seeing the Constructor body) *"I... don't feel particularly enthused about this." (Before inserting Felicity into the Constructor) During Home Sweet Home *"Oh, just trying to forget about Felicity and focus on enjoying my vacation." (When Jack asks if she is alright) *"A shop full of claptraps? So... hell's lowest tier, then." (If the claptrap repair shop is passed before gaining access to it.) *"Please take me to Jack's office with the absolute minimum of speaking." (Finding a claptrap to open the door to Jack's Office) *"Wrong door, you inebriate" (When the claptrap opens the wrong door) *"And this is why you never use robot help." (When the claptrap has to start over) *"Darling, my patience is expiring at a cataclysmic rate!" (When the claptrap makes the HVAC system start a snowstorm) *"it ABSOLUTELY is NOT!" (After the claptrap says what really matters is that he loves himself) *"I grow TIRED of this!" (When the claptrap has to move to another fuse box) *"DO IT OR I'LL HAVE YOU DISMANTLED AND!.." (After the claptrap argues against integration) *"Well... karma does exist. Look at that" (When the claptrap dies) *"The Claptrap is no more... I'm not at all sad to say" (When Jack asks to go get the claptrap to open the way to the Eye of Helios) *"Lovely!" (When Jack says he will destroy all claptraps if he becomes CEO) During Science and Violence *"Never apologize, dear. Apologies are for people who can't BUY respect." (After Gladstone apologizes for having to have you rescue him) *"Oh yes! Alistair told me about these things. Silly sod was actually frightened of them!" (After first entering the Stalker enclosure) *"Au revoir!" (Saying goodbye to Dr Langois) *"Fear not, your teddy is in tow." (Retrieving the teddy bear for Dr Torres) *"So, show me around the grounds. Tell me what this is all about." (Entering the robotics division of Research and Development) *"I know exactly how you feel! I dropped my keys once, had to purchase a whole new house." (When Dr Greyson says he can't escape because a Stalker ate his key card) *"A cloaker, eh?" (When Dr. Greyson uncloaks the hidden exit) *"Adorable!" (Picking up the cloaking device after Dr. Greyson drops it) *"Hello! Your hat is awful." (After Roland greets her) *"One of the doctors made this for you, by-the-by." (Before giving Jack the cloaking device) *"Oh! Oh no..." (After Jack vents the scientists out the airlock) *"Yes, of course. Uh... whatever gets you there, darling." (When Jack explains his reasoning behind killing the scientists) During Watch Your Step *"So... what did, uh... what did everyone think about that bit with the airlock? (During co-op, upon entering the Hyperion Hub of Heroism after completing Science and Violence, asking teammates their opinion on the killing of the scientists) *"I was uh... not really a fan, no." (In response to Moxxi's (during single player) or another Vault Hunter's (during co-op) question in regards to killing the scientists) *"Divine. So, what now?" (After Zarpedon destroys the corridor leading to the Lunar Launching Station) *"Certainly. Always happy to be in the company of another egomaniacal murderer." (When asked to turn on the Lunar Launching Station Fast Travel node) *"So, that's the famous laser. What's powering it?" (Upon entering the control room overlooking the Eye of Helios) During Eye to Eye *"Ow!" (If the first thermal charge explodes) *"Perfect." (If the second thermal charge explodes) *"Oh, what the fu- ahem, utter rut!" (If the third thermal charge explodes) *"Oh. This is going to be fun." (Upon learning of the electrical discharge corridor in the Eye of Helios) *"Oh, it's appalling. I love it!" (After the Eye of Helios fires when she enters the laser core) *"Er, pardon?" (After Moxxi tells her to prime the flow sequencers) *"Ah! You're just a delight, Moxxi!" (After Moxxi clarifies what she means) *"Ehm, the Eye seems to be upset." (After the first flow sequencer is primed) During The Beginning of the End *"Thanks very much. I'm just a bit miffed that two dangerously interesting ladies tried to END me. So, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to kill them." (In response to Janey asking how she's feeling) *"No, no. I do believe I'll be off before your pathetic soul-patch grows into a full evil goatee, if you don't mind." (Upon entering Vorago Solitude and Jack states his plans for the contents of the Vault) *"Oh, piss off, Jack." (If the injured surrendering Lost Legion soldier is spared) *"Sorry, but in my defense, I AM a stone-cold bitch." (If the injured surrendering Lost Legion soldier is killed) *"I can make it to the Vault, you reprobate! We don't need to deal with the gunship at all!" (After RK5 appears) *"Look, darling, bloodlust can befun, but you're taking it a shade too far." (After Jack insists RK5 be destroyed) *"Mmm... I've got a niggling feeling I'm going to regret this. (After RK5 is destroyed and the way into Tycho's Ribs is open) *"Yes, I can remember three syllables. My university even had walls, AND a toilet!" (If the barrier blocking access to Eleseer closes before she can pass through) *"I'd be even better if you'd leave me alone." (After Jack asks how she's doing upon entering Eleseer) *"It's shiny, I do like that." (Upon witnessing the entrance to the Vault of the Sentinel) *"There we go, nice big monster to fight! Lovely!" (After the Sentinel appears) *"Right, that's it. I've had my fun, Jack, and so I shall leave you with this one final piece of wisdom that your plasticine face will surely ignore: kill yourself. Darling, I'm evil - let's not kid ourselves, but YOU. You're just something else entirely! You're far better off opening the throat beneath that ludicrously soul-patched face than suffer the bloody karma that I imagine the universe has in store for you. And with that, I shall bid you adieu. Additionally, your breath smells like farts." (Upon turning in the mission) Side Mission Dialogue - Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel During Tales From Elpis *"Oh, you were serious? Well, that's... uh... you certainly wrote that." (Finding Janey's first story) *"Oh, well... goodness. Let's call that a... slight improvement? Let's say that... perhaps?" (Finding Janey's second story) *"Oh, no need, I have a cadre of biographers in deep orbit as we speak. I appreciate the thought, though." (When Janey says she'll write a new story about how she killed an evil fire monster) During Land Among the Stars *"Come again?" (After Janey tells her she wants to make some inspirational posters) *"I'm not quite getting... err..." (After Janey tells her to say something inspirational at the jump pad) *"Legendaries are a girl's best friend!" (Jumping from the jump pad for the first time) *"Money can't buy love but it CAN buy an awful lot of weapons training!" (Jumping from the jump pad and shooting the targets before landing) *"Tally ho, darling." (Slamming on the pressure pad) During Follow Your Heart *"Sign for this, so I can go take a shower and wash off the sensation of having performed actual work." (When the Scav asks what she is doing on Deadlift's turf) *"Is that cool? That's... what 'cool' is?" (Putting up the first poster) *"There's absolutely NOTHING about that I like." (Putting up the second poster) *"That IS a picture." (Putting up the third poster) *"I see." (Putting up the fourth poster) *"A kitten! Reminds me, I have to buy another hundred for my space-castle. Apparently, you have to "feed" them?" (Putting up the final poster) During Last Requests *"Avenging the innocent isn't my usual purview, but sure, why not?" (Continuing Thorson's ECHO recording) *"I've been asked to tell you: you're a dick" (Telling Nel he's a dick) During Torgue-o! Torgue-o! *"No problem at all. If you want to hear REAL rambling you should hear my brother." (After Janey apologizes for rambling) *"The entrance is all clogged up, sad to say." (Upon reaching the building with the light reactor inside) During Wherefore Art Thou? *"Or, you could kill him." (After Deirdre explains that Myron's a psycho) *"I've no patience for men like that. I'm in." (After Deirdre suggests an alternate plan) During The Empty Billabong *"Nope, he's as dead as my uncle after he tried to fistfight a... oh, what do you call them? ... Truck? Moving truck?" (After Peepot asks if the Jolly Swagman is alive) During Grinders *"Ah! Just like investing, but with more murder." (After Janey tells her to put items into the Grinder to see what happens) During Bunch of Ice Holes *"Ahhh, drilling for natural resources and obliterating the native creatures as a result! The Hammerlock family pastime!" (After Nurse Nina explains her situation) During Pop Racing *"Oh, how I wish your parents had valued contraception." (After listening to Napykins gloat about his superior driving times and ask if she thinks she can beat him) During Zapped 3.0 *"I don't care for you." (After Mr Torgue asks if she wants an explosive weapon) During Boomshakalaka *"Ha!" (After Dunks Watson leaves Elpis' gravitational pull) During Space Slam *"That was purposeful, just trying to make things interesting." (If she misses the hoop) *"Well, it's a mental game, you know? You've got to get your head in the right place, out-think your opponent, stick and move, take it to the hole. It's all an art form, it really is." (Getting interviewed after a successful hoop slam) During The Secret Chamber *"Hello!" (After the door system demands voice identification) During Treasures of ECHO Madre *"No, I don't think I shall be doing that." (After Pickle asks her to dig through the garbage dump for the map) During Another Pickle *"The tracking frequency, s'il vous plaît." (Asking Abbott for his vehicle's tracking frequency) During Rough Love *"Nurse Nina fancies you." (Talking to Meat Head) *"These are from Nurse Nina, you poor devil, you." (Talking to Drongo Bones) *"Whatever brings you happiness." (Talking to Timber Logwood after the mission's completion) During Home Delivery *"Oh bloody hell, it's Alistair... Shure, hoss! No prohblehm! This definitely ain't yer sister pertending tuh be sumbodeh else to avoid gettin' inta anotha argyament with ya! ... Yee haw!" (Upon being contacted by Sir Hammerlock) "Oh bloody hell, it's Alistair... Sure, hoss! No problem! This definitely ain't your sister pretending to be somebody else to avoid getting into another argument with you! ... Yee haw!" During Wiping the Slate *"You're an odd one." (After Jack explains his plan) *"No I think I'll listen to it. I'm beginning to find this surprisingly not-dull." (After Jack asks her to destroy the final ECHO recording) *"You're an odd one." (After Jack tells her to remove the Meriff's statue's head) *"Oh, you did a pun. Good for you." (After Jack explains that they're going to launch Concordia's rocket) During No Such Thing as a Free Launch *"Just picking up a quest item, don't worry yourself about it." (After collecting the Drakensburg's flight data recorder from Tony Slows) *"Right. So, what am I doing with this gyroscope, then?" (After lowering the casing surrounding the gyroscope) During Nothing Is Never an Option *"Sorry you didn't receive anything, miss Springs." (After being rewarded for the mission by Amelia) During Hot Head *"Calm thyself, little boy" (Telling Dean to calm down) During Voice Over *"Save the robotic maiden from speaking obscenities. Understood." (When first entering the Hub of Heroism after accepting the mission) *"You can READ?! Are you sure you belong on this planet?" (When asked to find something more intelligent than insults to read) *"Nothing like the feel of a good book. Especially if you're hurling it at... say, your butler." (Finding the first book) *"Ah, the classics. I performed this one in university. Absolutely killed. Hand still sore from all the high fives!" (Finding the second book) During Boarding Party *"Aw... you've got a sad little backstory, well done!" (After hearing the ECHO about Athena) *"I'm certain your sex will be horrifying." (After hearing the ECHO about Nisha) *"What an absolute tragedy." (After hearing the ECHO about Claptrap) *"In his defense, cyborgs ARE ludicrously cool." (After hearing the ECHO about Wilhelm) During An Urgent Message *"Uh, see, the thing is-" (After attempting to open Nakayama's cell from the console) *"I grow tired of this." (After the Dahl soldier over the radio asks for her rank and serial number) *"Of course! ... Just kidding. Under no circumstances would WE ever be friends." (When Nakayama asks for someone to hold him) During Handsome AI *"Why are you the best? ... Oh, please." (Asking Nakayama's first question) *"Do you have any family? A wife, children?" (Asking Nakayama's second question) *"Describe your childhood." (Asking Nakayama's third question) *"How would you like to die?" (Asking Nakayama's final question) During Paint Job *"Hello! Draw a picture of Jack so that an incredibly awkward romance may blossom." (Asking the claptrap to paint a picture) *"Oh, he's an absolute buffoon. Breaks the heart... almost." (Speaking about Nakayama after he exclaims that he and Jack will be together forever) During Kill Meg *"Lady Aurelia Hammerlock. Adventurer, tycoon, and stone-cold bitch." (Returning to Harren Lockup after killing Meg) *"No. I don't think so. (When Nakayama asks if she can be his friend) During Fresh Air *"Pah! That was amusing." (After Dr Minte vents himself into space) *"Lovely stuff!" (After Dr Spara says she will pay on account of the situation being awesome) During It Ain't Rocket Surgery *"Do they have wings? I don't think they have wings." (When Dr Spara asks her to get Stalker wings) *"So, you're just drunk then?" (When the rocket destroys Dr Spara's house) During Infinite Loop * "I was told you would have lovely weaponry ready for me. Am I to understand that isn't the case?" (Asking the claptraps about the weapons they're supposed to have made) During Lab 19 *"Oh... that's disgusting AND awesome!" (After listening to the first ECHO) *"Solid last words. Top marks." (After listening to the second ECHO) *"I presume something turgidly important is behind this curtain?" (After opening Lab 19) *"What's this lab all about? Something macabre, I hope?" (After entering Lab 19) *"There we are!" (Opening the door to the Tiny Destroyer) *Oh, dear, it's ADORABLE! It's small, it's one of a kind... I simply MUST kill it!" (Upon seeing the Tiny Destroyer) During Cleanliness Uprising *"An insane robot. Lovely." (When R-0513 states she would murder your family if the messes were caused under any other circumstance) * "Happily, you wet sack of Skag flatulence." (When R-05I3 asks her to return the cleaning bots) During Red, Then Dead *"Petty betrayal sounds rather beneath me." (After Tassiter contacts her at the start of the mission) *"Paha! I don't have any children, but I admire your gusto. Oh, what the hell, let's do it." (After Tassiter threatens her to go ahead with the mission) *"If you consider boredom incriminating, then these logs should DEFINITELY suffice." (After Tassiter proclaims the ECHOs to be exactly what he needs) During Things That Go Boom *"Weyo." (After an EXP Loader exclaims 'Boom boom boom') During To the Moon *"Would you like to be fired out of a Moonshot Cannon? It's quite fun." (Asking the Lost Legion defector if he wants to go into the Moonshot Cannon) *"Push like so..." (Activating the console to create fake pizza and drinks to trick the Dahl defector) During In Perfect Hibernation *"Certainly, whatever you say." (After Lazlo tells her to continue freezing the Boils) *"Sounds like a musical group." (After Lazlo exclaims that Zarpedon said the infection would save the universe, but he doesn't see it) During Trouble with Space Hurps *"Ugh... I feel DECIDEDLY unladylike... urgnhh..." (Afer Lazlo asks if she's okay following being in close proximity to the Space Hurps pustules) During Eradicate! *"They seem to be attacking me!" (After CL4P-L3K is created and begins attacking her) *"Oh, look. He's trying to be condescending. Precious." (After Tassiter tells her his plan for the CL4P-L3K robot) *"That's QUITE enough of that." (After CL4P-L3K announces that it wants to eradicate everything) During Picking Up the Pieces *"Your toy is dead, Jack. Time to buck up, and move on." (After finding the first Eye chunk) *"Look, it's not -" (After finding the second Eye chunk) During Don't Shoot the Messenger *"Yes, well, here's the thing... she's a bit dead." (After Brittania refuses to speak to her as she isn't Hanna) During DAHL Combat Training: Round 1 *"You are officially my favourite. That was beautiful nonsense!" (After TR4NU greets her) During DAHL Combat Training: Round 5 *"I think exactly that, as a matter of fact." (After TR4NU asks if she thinks she is capable of surviving the training, in his nonsensical fashion) Story Mission Dialogue - Claptastic Voyage During Enter the Claptrap *"With pleasure." (After Jack tells her to stand on the digitzer pads) *"And now?" (While waiting on the digitizer pads) *"Argh!" (While being digitized) *"A door. How impressive." (After Jack creates a digital door into Claptrap's code) *"And now?" (Upon collecting the admin password) *"To the silly little robot's silly little mind! Let us away!" (While waiting for the simulation into Claptrap's mind to load) *"My brain is going to need a long soaky bath after this." (Upon entering Claptrap's mind) *"Enchantée!" (Upon meeting Claptrap's Consciousness) *"I'm here to collect the H-Source. I have a password and very little interest in excuses!" (After SYS_ADMIN asks what she wants) *"I beg your pardon?!" (After SYS_ADMIN revokes her admin password privileges) During File Search *"This place smells... prisony. (Approaching Quarantine) *"I suppose there is a roguish charm to it." (After Claptrap's Consciousness exclaims how exciting their situation is) *"Claptrap! Make it stop!" (After recycle bin deletion fields activate) *"Well, I'm moved to ponder just how much use you truly are!" (After Claptrap's Consciousness explains that he can't turn off the deletion fields) *"Gracious! You really are a witless clodpole!" (After the data stream into the Motherlessboard's Security Station is locked down) *"As you were doubtless just about to say, correct?" (After Claptrap's Consciousness claims Jack's idea to reactivate the data stream was a good call) *"I've seen more appealing dustbins -- and the fragmentation really clashes with my outfit." (Upon entering 00773 FYRESTONE) *"This bridge is not a bridge." (While approaching the bridge leading to the area with the H-Source) *"NO!" (After Claptrap's Consciousness asks if an apology would suffice) *"Quite HOW does one lodge a piece of bridge inside a giant cube?!" (Upon seeing where the second bridge piece is) *"The voices of the projections are notably strange." (After noticing the distortions in the voices of Dr. Zed's, Dr. Tannis' and Lilith's projections) *"You'll forgive lashings of skepticism here." (When Claptrap's Consciousness claims Quarantine will open for him) *"And I should trust a lowly convict, because...?" (After 5H4D0W-TP claims that the Override Key will let her into Quarantine) During The Psychology of a Claptrap *"Wasn't his the voice I heard in the projections on our Fyrestone jaunt?" (Upon noticing that 5H4D0W-TP's voice is familiar) *"This place is doolally tap!" (Entering Overlook for the first time) *"A heartfelt plea indeed, and one it thrills me to ignore. I work for Jack." (After Claptrap's Consciousness begs her to leave Overlook) *"Argh!" (As the simulation resets for the first time) *"What the blazes? Why can't I pick this infernal thing up?" (Attempting to collect the fireworks) *"In fairness, your imbecility seems utterly irrefutable." (After being told to reenact Claptrap's moment of stupidity with the explosives) *"Argh!" (As the simulation resets for the second time) *"Oh, no, darling.-It really is abject hatred." (After Claptrap's Consciousness asks if there's any indifference toward him amongst the hatred) *"Oh, how wonderful, darling -- you really think I'm him!" (Speaking to Danny in front of the church) *"Calamity!" (As the church catches fire) *"Argh!" (As the simulation resets for the final time) *"Never by accident!" (After Claptrap's Consciousness asks if anyone else has burned down a church) *"The Key, if you'd be so kind." (Upon depleting the Denial Subroutine's shields) During END OF LINE *"And whereabouts will that lead?" (Asking Jack if he knows where the entrance to the Subconscious leads) *"Darling, who's your interior designer? I simply must hire them!" (If Subconscious is left and reentered) *"An inordinately rich explorer-warrior, who should be addressed as 'my lady'!" (After Claptrap's Consciousness asks who she is when approaching Chimera Island) *"Yes, idiot bot." (After Claptrap's Consciousness asks if she's interested in help chasing 5H4D0W-TP) *"Err... where's the ground?!" (Using the jump pad for the first time to Triplex Isles, before the ground is visible) *"Darling, I'm here to rescue Claptrap's Hope and Self-Esteem!" (Speaking to the giant Jack bobble-head to retrieve Hope and Self-Esteem) *"Now, then -- our quid pro quo -- get inside!" (Returning Hope and Self-Esteem to Claptrap's Consciousness) *"Such joy!" (When the true Claptrap's Consciousness finds her) *"And what is that?" (When Claptrap's Consciousness announces he has information regarding 5H4D0W-TP) *"You're an imbecile." (When Claptrap's Consciousness tells her he can't remember said information) *"I realize I'm inside you, but DO NOT GET ON THE WRONG SIDE OF ME!" (After Claptrap's Consciousness expresses slight admiration for 5H4D0W-TP's tricking of her) *"Well then, perhaps consider saying nothing at all. (Upon reaching the entrance to The Cortex and Claptrap's Consciousness mentions the info on 6H4D0W-TP again) *"WILL YOU PLEASE DESIST?!" When Claptrap's Consciousness tells her that he definitely can't remember said information) *"I'm mortified! ... Sorry." (After Claptrap's Consciousness angrily yells at her, wondering why everyone is always mean to him) *"You simply have no idea how ready one is to leave this dreadful place!" (After defeating 5H4D0W-TP and Jack announces that she can leave Claptrap's mind) During System Shutdown *Whu? YOU'RE not Jack! I'm still in Claptrap! (After realizing that Jack was in fact 5H4D0W-TP) *"I've already defeated you, darling!" (After 5H4D0W-TP announces that he will tap into the power of the H-Source) *Ohhhh... bollocks. (Upon seeing ECLIPSE) *"Damn. Thought he'd drop a... "phat legendary", as they say." (After defeating EOS and not getting any decent loot) *"Argh!" (While having the H-Source extracted from her body) *"Darling, I had quite the ride!" (After Jack announces he's very happy with her for getting the H-Source) *"I'm no stranger to sacking the help, but Jack... this feels... extreme." (After Jack announces that he's going to destroy every Claptrap) Side Mission Dialogue - Claptastic Voyage During Byte Club * "Well, I'm game!" * "Attention all riff-raff and hoi-polloi: Byte club exists. Do sign up, if you're so inclined." During Spyware Who Came in from the Cold *"Odd sort of machine." (After HON3Y-POT lets her access the weapons chest) During The Temple of Boom *"Tinkering with the past? Count me in." (After Dr. Tannis asks if she's willing to proceed) *"Self-evidently, it's a claptrap, you infuriating dullard!" (Answering The Sponx's riddle) During 5UP4-3G0-TP *"Well, I'll certainly give it a good shot!" (Answering 5UP4-3G0-TP's question of if she wants to join him in his epic quest) *"If she's going to die horribly, this might not be such a bust!" (After Damsel DeStress expresses disbelief that the damsel tied to the train tracks is the cliche they're working with) *"I suppose. Though a lady of my stature has people who can be held accountable in her stead." (Answering Felicity's query that those responsible for her demise must be held accountable) During The Sum of Some Fears *"Eau de Gen-viev does contain certain undertones -- bravo!" (Answering TK Baha's question of who's there) During You Can Stop the Music *"Unquestionably!" (After the recycle bin asks if she's shore she wants to delete the files in recycling) Gameplay Joining a game *"She has arrived!" *"The average earnings of this planet just octopled!" *"Lady Hammerlock here, you are at my service!" *"Who wants to make some money, eh?" *"Welcome to the Lady Hammerlock experience!" Athena activates Kinetic Aspis *"Now be a darling and stand in front of me, Athena!" *"Behind Athena, everyone!" *"Yes, inebriates, shoot at the nice woman's shield!" *"Keep them occupied, Athena!" *"You're doing a lovely job, Athena!" Wilhelm activates Wolf and Saint *"Oh, he's got toys!" *"Well done, beard-man!" *"How much for those robots, Wilhelm?" *"Loving your robot friends, Wilhelm!" *"Yes, fly robots, fly!" Nisha activates Showdown *"Goodness, she's fast!" *"That's just spectacular, Nisha!" *"Where in the world did you learn to shoot that fast?" *"That girl dreams of murder and I like it!" *"Don't stop shooting, Nisha!" Claptrap activates VaultHunter.EXE *"I wish for death!" *"I shall never experience happiness again thanks to you, Claptrap!" *"Are you still here?!" *"What did you do, Claptrap?" *"Accursed Claptraps!" Jack activates Expendable Assets OR another Aurelia activates Cold as Ice *"Good one, Vault Hunter!" *"That's what I like to see!" *"Keep that up, and I'll hire you myself!" *"Thanks for the distraction!" *"Jolly good, Vault Hunter!" Attempting Fast Travel while teammate is in a menu *"Waiting on you, darling." *"Ahem!" *"That's just impolite." Challenging teammate to a duel *"Fisticuffs!" *"En chante!" *"You and I, now if you please!" *"I demand satisfaction!" *"I'll crush you with my wallet!" Accepting teammate's duel *"Surely you did not just raise a hand to me?!" *"I expect a prompt apology for that!" *"You think you can beat me? That's quaint!" *"Rude!" *"And so, you ensure your violent death at my hand!" Winning a duel *"It's not your fault, darling. We're from different worlds." *"Poor little Vault Hunter, with such big dreams." *"Do you now know your place, hmm?" *"I may be wealthy, but that does not mean I am not what you might call a... boss ass bitch!" *"Stay down, darling!" *"Contemplate the choices that brought you here." Tying a duel *"How dull." *"What a waste of everyone's time!" *"Surely we have to go again, now?" *"My word, how did that happen?" *"Tedious." Losing a duel *"That actually did not happen, so... it's fine!" *"I'll have your family thrown out on the street, but it's fine!" *"I'm presuming you cheated, then?" *"Is THAT what losing feels like?" *"Worry not, I shall get my vengeance in a few years." Spotting health *"Health!" *"Medicine!" *"Anyone in need of healing?" *"Spotted a healing syringe!" *"A cure for all ailments!" Falling into Fight for your Life *"I am NOT dying to you peasants!" *"Oh, I don't think so!" *"Bloody inferiors!" *"A lady does not die like this!' *"Now, someone give me a face to shoot!" *"You got lucky, that's all!' *"No! YOU bow to ME!" *"You're making me lose my temper!' *"I grow impatient!" *"There's fight in me yet!" *"I shan't be dying today!" *"Oh, piss off!" *"That's rubbish!" *'Jump up your own bombs, you scum!" *'I'll kill ALL of you for this!" Achieving Second Wind *"Thank you, a-thank you." *"Anyone else care for some?" *"It's Aurelia. Lady Hammerlock, if you're nasty!" *"The bitch is back!' *"I'm too bloody good!" *"That's sorted!" *"Hammerlocks don't die, sweetheart!" *"Now, what was I doing?" *"You'll have to try harder than that!" Reviving a teammate *"What are you doing down there? There's DIRT down there!" *"Come on then, it's not as bad as all that!" *"Pull yourself together, love!" *"Have to wash my hands after this!" *"Don't mind me, just saving your life!" *"Always happy to help the little people." *"I'm basically a saint!""= *"Get up! I need them shooting at someone else!" *"You're fine, darling, you're fine." Being revived *"Fantastic, astonishing! Tell no one!" *"Superb. Thanks." *"I shall send you a hilariously large cheque later!" *"Thank you." *"I'm not dead, outstanding." *"How very kind of you!" *"Oh, I can feel my organs moving back into place as we speak!" *"Have you washed your hands recently?" Upon leveling up *"Rich and powerful!" *"I feel ladylike!" *"I feel refreshed!" *"That is just delightful!" *"I'm very good, aren't I? Surprising no one." *"This calls for a toast!" *"That weapons training was worth every penny!" *"I'm so damned classy!" *"I think I just felt Alistair's heart break!' Activating Cold as Ice *"Trap out!" *"Blinging the trap!" *"Trap in the battlefield!' *"This'll slow them!" *"Let's see if this works!" *"Stay in one place, would you?" *"The best trap money can buy!" *"Here!" *"Laying the trap!" *"Setting the trap!" *"Trapping!" *"Little surprise for you!" *"Trap!" *"Have I mentioned how EXPENSIVE this was?" *"Slow down!" *"Stay put!" *"Still yourself so I can shoot you!" *"Stay still!" *"Let loose the dogs of effluence!" *"Please run, it will be hilarious!" *"You shall die tired and frozen!" *"I acquired this device recently." *"No, I don't think you'll be getting away!"" Missing a shot with Warning Shot *"Uh, that was a... warning shot!" *"Uh... completely intentional, heh!" *"Just letting you know I'm here, darlings!" *"That's right, time to be scared!" *"Hellooooo!" Hitting a shot with I Never Miss *"Silly boys!" *"THAT got them!" *'I never miss!" *"Nearly got away!' *"They shouldn't've even bothered!" *"Someone mark that down!" Offering a Contract *"Right, to business!" *"If you leave me, I shall punch your loved ones in the throat." *"Just sign, don't think about it." *"You shall be fully remunerated, I assure you." *"I've a job for you!" *"There's a great deal of room for upward mobility!" *"You enjoy taking jobs, do you not?" Contract is ignored *"The unmitigated gall!" *"I shall not forget this!" *"I apologize. Did I use to many words?" *"How DARE you refuse me?!" Holding a white/green rarity weapon when specced into Quality not Quantity *"Absolutely disgusting!" *"This weapon feels... affordable." *'Ugh, I'll never get the smell of thrift off my hands." *"And now, to see how the other half lives." *"Was this weapon made by BABIES? By POVERTY stricken babies?!' When activating Keep Your Chin Up *"Chin up, my employee!" *"Some health for you, darlings!" *"Impeccable healthcare here at Hammerlock enterprises!" *"My employees never die... generally." *"Stiff upper lip, now!" Getting a stack of Glory *"I AM rather glorious, thank you!" *"Kneel to your mistress!" *"We make quite the team - DON'T LOOK AT ME!" *"Lovely, more Glory for me!" *"Let us bust some skulls!" Spotting a Badass enemy *"Very large peasant incoming!" *"Badass! ... Or, whatever you call them." *"Oh, a big one!" *"Hello there!" *"I want that big one's head!" *"Look at the size of THAT one!" *"Badass coming, darlings!" *"I get the Badass!" *"Look, a Badass!" *"Hello, Badass!" Running out of ammo *"This is ridiculous!" *"Someone bring me more ammo!" *"My gun's empty, bring me another!' *"This is intolerable!" *"No bullets!" *"Ludicrous!" *"Gaston, more bullets!" *"More ammo, now!" *"I need ammo!" *"Confound it, I'm dry!" *"Ammunition, s'il vous plaît!" Throwing a grenade *"Grenade!" *"Throwing a grenade!" *"Anyone care for a grenade?" *"Grenade, anyone?" *'A grenade, what!" Performing a melee attack *"Huwah!" *"Wah!" *"Heeah!" *"Huh!" *"Learn some manners!" *'Diamond slap!" *"Calm yourself!" *"Ha-ha!" *"I just slapped you into a higher tax bracket!" Getting a Critical Hit *"Cracking!" *"Yes!" *"I am a spectacular shot!" *"Thanks for popping your head out, love!" *'A critical!" *"Oh, that feels good!" *"Right in the delicates!' *"Ha!" *"Brilliant!" *"That hurt, I imagine!" *"Lovely stuff!" *'Delightful!" *"Gotcha!" *"Did that hurt?" *"You're making a mess, darling!" *"Thank you, thank you." *"Ha! He didn't even know what happened!" *"Brilliant!" *"Yoo hoo!" Killing an enemy with a Critical Hit *"Ha ha! Wondrous!" *"Adieu!" *"This is MY kind of holiday!" *"They practically EXPLODED! Is that common?" *"Poor sod REALLY thought he had a chance!" *"Disgusting... I love it!" *"Now somebody clean that up!" *"You better not have bled on me!" Killing enemies *"Goodness! Well, I'm just tickety-boo! Ha ha!' *"Ha!" *"Over here, I killed you! Ha ha ha, ha!" *"Aw, he didn't even know what happened!" *"Yoo hoo!" *"You're welcome!' Killing enemies in quick succession *"Ta!" *"Always a pleasure, never a chore!" *"So very amusing." *"Yes, I'm very good and I'm not done yet!" *"Time to flee in terror, children!" *"I'm not going to stop!" *'I see why people like it out here!" *"Oh, this is just too rich!" *'Run, darlings! Ruuun!" *"How I love power!" *"Tell them it was Lady Hammerlock!' Killing a frozen enemy *"Oooh, anyone for drinks?" *"I am cold, aren't I?" *"Refreshing!" *"Looked painful." *"Nice shatter pattern!" *"Won't worry about that one anymore!" *"Muwah! Shattered!" *"They've gone to pieces!' Killing a Badass enemy *"Do shut up!" *"In the immortal words of the bard, suck it!" *"Now is the time Alistair would study the body and learn from it, so I won't do that." *"I win!" *"Charming fellow." *"Almost had to work at it!" *"Well, with any luck I just made another orphan!" Freezing enemies with cryo damage *"The cold suits you!" *"I like you right there!" *"Stop moving, would you?" *"Stay. Put!" *"Let it go, darling." *"Now, hold that pose!" *"And now for the headshot!" *"Love these cryo weapons!' *"At least that stopped you talking!" *"Frozen!" *"That one's not going anywhere!" *"There, frozen!" *"On the rocks!" *"Oh, calm yourself!" *"Quiet down!" *"Prepare for the shatter!' *"Should have brought a coat!" *"Feeling chilly?" *"The ice queen cometh!" *'Cooled them!" Receiving cryo damage *"Inconvenient..." *"Really?!" *"Bloody..." *"Can't... move!" Receiving elemental damage *"This is a designer coat, you pillock!" *"That's... impolite!.." Requesting to swap seats in a vehicle *"I believe someone vomited in this seat." *"Ugh, this position is unbecoming of a woman of my stature.' *"Be a darling and give me YOUR seat." *"You don't really need that seat, do you?" *"I will be taking that seat." Hitting an enemy with a vehicle *"Puh! A pleasure!" *"Thank goodness this coat has shock absorbers!" *"Ow!" *"Wonderful handling on this vehicle!" *"Shouldn't have been in my way!" *"Move, please?!" *"Great. Bumper cars, is it?' *"Oh, hell." Hitting another Vault Hunter's vehicle *"I'm in a hurry!" *"Pardon!" *"Coming through!" *"Ta! Ha ha ha!" *"I enjoy this place." *"Pray you didn't dent it!" Vehicle is near destruction *"My vehicle appears to be dying. Amusing." *"I'd prefer not to explode." *"Worrisome!" *"I did not intend to turn into a fireball today!" *"Perhaps I'm better off walking." Out of oxygen *"Oh, curses..." *"Air would not go unappreciated..." *'Afraid I've run out of... oz..." *"Damnation..." *"Bloody hell!" Jumping long distances on foot or in a vehicle *"Ha ha!" *"This is fun." *"Look at that, I'm airborne" *"Wonderful!" *"Yes!" Completing a challenge *"Oh, I'm very good!" *"I'll have to get that framed." *'Farewell, challenge, you were fun while you lasted!" *"Turns out, I'm pretty wonderful!' *"That's one more challenge shot in the face." Opening a chest *"Let's see..." *"Time for some old-fashioned avarice!" *'First dibs, as you people say!" *"To the victor go the spoils!" *"Oh hoo hoo hoo, this could be good!" *"Now, what do we have?" *"Show me the pretties!" *"Here's hoping for something expensive!" *'Purple or orange, please." Spotting items of blue or higher rarity *"That looks expensive..." *"Violence and shiny presents! I adore this planet!" *"Now you look worthy of my tender grasp..." *"Mine!" *"Would someone hand me that loot? I require it." Comparing items in the inventory *"Ugh... one of you will have to go." *"Who's more valuable, eh?" *"Would love to just use you both, but..." *"What to sell, what to keep..." *"Hmmm..." Looking at the map *"Where shall I be driven today?" *"One day, I'll probably own all this." *"What area shall I violently depopulate next?" *"Lost on the moon. Eventful day." Inspecting skill tree with points to spend *"What have we got?" *"More numbers, more power. Not so complicated." *"Why yes, I CAN pay the bills." *'What will be the most fun, I wonder..." *"And now to spend." *"Let's get deadly!" Idle *"Oh, hell. I left the gas on... for an entire planet... and the gas is poisonous! Ah, c'est la vie!" *"Hang on... I feel incredibly happy all of a sudden! Alistair must be in pain!" *"Taking compound interest into account... I should have enough money to cure hunger by the end of this sentence! Ha, no... I'm not going to do that!" *"I should buy something." *"Get bored, leave turbo mansion, come to Pandora, stand around, get bored again." *"Nothing's crying out in agony... which means I'm dangerously close to falling asleep." *"Wonder if mama is dead yet? Nooooo... still feeling a deep sense of irritation. Her heart still beats." *"A lady should always be patient, but I've got a bloody limit!" *"After mama sold me the family business, she decided to take it easy. In this context, 'easy' apparently consists of going from planet to planet, subjugating workers, killing people, and generally continuing to run mining operations behind my back. All the same to me as long as all the cheques keep coming, but it's awfully bloody boring to be a CEO with piss-all to do." *"I'm bored. Someone dance for my amusement." *(yawn) "Oh, sorry, are we going? ... We're not going. Odd." ru:Аурелия/Реплики Category:Transcripts